Delete Please
Name: '''Shady Darkness '''Species: '''artificially-processed transgenic Hedgehog with Demon and Lycanphthy (werewolf) DNA '''Gender: '''Female '''Height: '''5ft '''Weight: '''7 stone '''Creator/s: '''Devon the Demon and Ursula the Fairy Demon ' '''Birthplace:' Demon Realm Age: Ageless (looks 17+) Fur: '''black/crimson/white '''Skin: pale Eyes: '''blood red '''Family: Devon and Ursula (co-creators; biological parents), (biological sibling) Venom the Demon (nephew), Devil the Demon (somewhat half-brother) Shadow (in other world')' Alignment: '''Neutral '''Likes: Zephir, Darko, Shame, Obelisk, Crystal, Nightla, Connell (only in memory) Dislikes: Matt, Devil, Venom Favourite Food/Drink: '''blood, chocolate, Dr Pepper, spicy food '''Ability type: '''Speed History The Demon In July 16th 1616 three mouths after William Shakespeare’s death, Shady was created by a demon named Devon (skulled demon), along with is wife Ursula (human fairy). Shady was once a deformed demon witch look like a human fairy cross the unknown demon, she was created to end history and claim war in the future but Shady didn’t do as she was told to do! Devon killed her and change the time into the future (year 1993) once again Shady was created again but as a baby deformed wolf but she is was call Daemon (as it looked more like a demon), Ursula didn’t want her to be evil so she put her into a human body (shell) then she cast a cursed mark on her back so then Daemon within will not come out. Later Devon was not pleased that her own loved one seal an general demon inside a shell of a human body instead he gave the demon an command to live the life as a human for 17 years but after those years the demon will break and cast a disease so people can die slowly and that the armies of demons will kill everything that get there way and so they can keep a few lives as it will put there life span up longer in the world. Being human Shady was called Megan in this human shell she has a family her sister and her parents. All Megan can remember is getting attacked by a dog when she was a little girl that she will never forget it. At the age of 15 Megan had ups and downs in her life but one thing was annoying her so Megan and her mum went to the doctors and they say she has just got an normal bug flu but it was only happing every 3 weeks and it couldn’t be a normal flu. But then it stop after 3 mouths because Megan was going to turn 16 and the time was getting close! On the day when Megan was 16 she was feeling strange and started to get pain in her stomach, the demon had enough of it play of hide and seek then to destroy game so it told Megan to move away from the humans and move to a much safer place and then so she did. Megan stop at town and a stranger came up and look at her he had a kind face and anyone could see that he don’t mean no harm. So Megan followed this guy, he called himself Jonathan Flames(aged 30). He said that he sense a wolf presents in Megan and would her control it, Megan befriended Jonathan and they meet a boy along there journey named Connell (aged 14) he is an mage that is learning to learn ancient magic what his granddad talked him. He knew Jonathan as a close friend to his granddad, then Connell found out that Jonathan and Megan are wolves and he so join them. They meet up other people that are also wolves the place was called the Valley Of Flowers, Megan learn the ways of being a wolf and how to turn into one with and without using the light of the moon, a year later Megan birthday was going to bed in a few weeks and the time is coming to an end, but the demon had too much of it and decide to break free earlier and Megan memories of her self as a demon are revealed. Devon sense the demons awake and wondered why it didn’t came out at a time when the world was meant to end. Ursula had mange to brake the death of time! She knows how the world will end and if Devon wants to thrive and hear the world crash he have to wait and listen to her. Devon went back to the surface of earth and kill her daughter once again but only to take the soul of the demon and left the body behind along he killed Connell and absorb all of his magic powers. Devon will not forgot that day and so then he went back to the year 1993 but made some changes to human life and waited.' Shady awakes! Shady slept inside a cocoon filled with blood and slime with pipe like skin attach to her head, stomach and back. She wakes herself then ripped the inner side of the cocoon and pulled the pipe line from her body, next she gasp her every breath then limped away from her re-birthing place, it was hard to see as she tried to find her way round, looking at her hands they were black with red wavy strips, next someone ahead sees her but only gave her a glance. Shady walks on ahead like she knows this place very well but only to find a female person her mother, Ursula told Shady to run away from everything and live a better life until the time has come, Shady thought for a moment but obeyed . Following her mother to the real world but only to see her as a friend who helped her escape but not see her as her mother. Taking one step on earth and saying go bye to her friend.Shady was put in a snowy area, parts of her memory stay with her but she doesn’t know that they where commends from her mother and father, she was given clothes that where specially designed for her in her way of fighting! Now that Shady walks the earth with only half of a mind of a boy, the powers she has and what she thinks that she must do. Darkness City Gang The gang is made by Shady and her friends Nightla, Shame and Darko in 2003 April 13th. The reason why is was called that because Shady last name is Darkness and it was in a city where demon will occasionally attack, Shame and Darko was raised by Shady as they was left and the streets because there parents died from a flu. Nightla was a little girl when she meet Shady as there was an attack by demons that killed her family, they put their demon blood in her (as they did with Shame and Darko) because they was going to use her as a experiment to see if she was going to turn into a madness demon (they leave them to suffer the pain), but Shady exchanged her blood to slow the progress down so it wasn’t going to make Nightla turn evil (she did the same to Shame and Darko). Their home (HQ) is in a middle of a field near Moon City, they live in a mansion which was abandon by a family as is was almost burned down. Interactions with other characters Shame Darkness (never known last name) pending.... Darko (never known last name) pending.... Nightla Darkness (real last name is Arch) pending.... Crystal Shine pending.... Obelisk Shine pending.... 'Jean Asakura''' pending.... Acid Waste pending.... Elyas VonArcum pending.... Romance Zephir Scorpio pending....